


翩跹

by yuexiamian



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 12:10:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17446724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuexiamian/pseuds/yuexiamian
Summary: Moonlight.





	1. 1-10

**Author's Note:**

> *RPS 圈地自萌不升真人  
> *大学paro 年龄差反转 来华留学生柚（19）×选修课助教天（23）  
> *OOC的中文十级柚和OOC的学霸天

01  
戈米沙觉得自己的室友疯了。

大二物理系留学生，选修汉语言文学系的专业课。还是古诗词研究。

很好羽生结弦你可以的。我上这课因为这是我专业必修，你图啥。

羽生无辜脸：你说的这门课很好，我怎么就不能听了。

好好好，能能能。你学霸你最大。

 

02  
于是俩人吃过早饭去上课了。

提前了一个多小时来的两个人看着几乎人满为患的教室感到目瞪口呆。

戈米沙拽着羽生退出教室看了看门牌又看了看课表，生无可恋地进到能容纳500人的大教室找座位。

戈米沙：“羽生你听我说，上节课真的只有二百多人选课。”

 

03  
只有第一排还有两个空位了，尽管万般不愿，也总好过站着。

只是那个坐在过道处的少年实在让人不忍打扰。他就坐在那读书，早春的万道晨光将他和手中泛黄的书页包裹在怀里，整个人都被镀上一层毛茸茸的光晕。纤长白皙的手指轻轻抚平页脚处的皱褶，另一手在笔记本上写写画画。温柔晨光中的少年眉眼看得不甚清晰，只能从安逸的情境中猜测到一两分那人脸上专注而缱绻的神情，啊当然，还有婴儿肥。

天天贼拉可爱。米沙表示东北话一不小心飙出来了，这不怪他，怪他爸爸。

羽生结弦显然也愣住了。这个少年，当真已经是一个大学生了吗？

然而最终还是想要坐下的渴望战胜了打断这美好场景的愧疚感。

当然了，后面即将进门的人对空座位的虎视眈眈也是重要的原因。他们真的不想站着上课。

 

04  
“天总，让我们进去呗？”

老实讲，正在读书的金博洋冷不丁听到这么一句话其实是被吓了一跳的。

啊，来上课的发小儿和——嗯？没记错的话这是物理院的学生？

羽生以目示意米沙：你朋友？

米沙简短地回：我发小儿。但是他怎么来了？

羽生莫名其妙：人家不能来旁听吗？

 

05  
于是坐下，等着上课。

金博洋继续读书，米沙开始写练笔的散文，而羽生，捉出一只铅笔开始画草图。

隔壁的米沙表示，扎心了老铁。理科生本质暴露无遗。

 

06  
上课铃响，金杨教授踩着铃声的尾巴在讲台上站定。

“我，金杨。”

同学们表示金教授你好，金教授你真年轻，金教授你笑起来真好看，金教授我就是为了多看看你于是旁听这门课的。

毕竟年轻有为还有点帅气的教授，谁不会想要亲近呢。

“我们的助教，我的研究生，金博洋。”

一片哗然。

“金博洋当助教天呐我上辈子拯救了银河系吗？”

“金博洋？23岁就以第二作者身份先后出现在3篇重量级论文中的金博洋？”

于是金博洋就从第一排靠窗的位置站起来，面向大家鞠躬。“大家好，我是金博洋。新的学期合作愉快。”然后他俏皮地笑了一下。

眯眼暴击。虎牙暴击。KO一片。

 

07  
羽生：天啊他已经在读研究生了。

米沙：完了，下节课旁听的人肯定更多。天总，你的笑脸从小到大诓骗了多少人。

 

08  
绪论课在前一周的补退选阶段*已经讲过，所以今天是马虎不得的正课。戈米沙摆好电脑和参考书正襟危坐。

不仅是戈米沙。所有汉语言文学系的学生们都知道，纵然金杨教授年纪轻轻且幽默风趣，但他的课程对学生的要求之高也远非其他教授所能及。因而选上这门课的学生*，往往是痛并快乐着。

纵然所有的成绩评定都由金博洋一手完成，然而大家深深相信着，作为金杨教授的头号得意门生，金博洋必然很好地秉承着金杨教授的严格要求。

 

09  
而且，在座的各位谁好意思糊弄金博洋啊。

不想写作业的念头一冒尖，那张KO了所有人的笑脸就会在脑子里自动循环。

谁还忍心。

 

10  
课间的时候，金博洋几乎被团团包围。

他不得不放下手里的书本，到黑板前方的空地上解决学弟学妹东拼西凑出来只为了和他说说话的问题。

他真的不想打扰米沙纠结他那篇“力与美”。

米沙：天总你有多皮我可是知道的，咱俩长这么大你啥时候对我这么贴心了。

金博洋只好承认，他不想打扰物院旁听生看讲义。

 

-TBC-

 

*补退选阶段  
简单参考我学校的设定科普一下选课：  
假期-开学前一天：预选阶段。预选要上的课，若人员少于开班人数，则肯定可以选上这门课；若人员多于开班人数，则学生设置意愿点，最后由系统抽签决定名额。投放意愿点越多，选上这门课的概率越大。  
开学第一周：补退选阶段。学生可以根据试听情况退选不满意的课程，和补选尚未满员的课程，到这一阶段，选课尚未结束，学生选课情况未正式录入教学网。  
开学第二周起：课表盖棺定论，必须且只能参加课表上课程的期末考试，成绩纳入GPA。教师一般在第二周介绍助教和课程大纲。  
*选上课的学生  
没能选上某一门课的学生可以选择去教室旁听，我们俗称“蹭课”，不必写作业，不能参加考试，一般是单纯为了了解点情况


	2. 11-20

11  
羽生结弦放下画了一半的草图，盯着人群里的金博洋看。

晨光中的青年看不真切，可是当他转过身一笑，露出那让人心尖一颤的小虎牙的时候，羽生确定这就是他见过的那个人。只是那时候不知道名字罢了。

去年九月，羽生结弦作为物理学院迎新人员，在被收拾成新生注册地的体育馆内负责迎接新生并分发材料。下午一点左右物理学院的新生已经基本到位了，然而其他院系依然忙得焦头烂额。

于是羽生被还没吃饭的体育馆门口的引导志愿者抓了壮丁，留下宇野昌磨负责剩下的零星几个新生。可怜他甚至来不及把院衫换成志愿者服就被饥肠辘辘的志愿者揪到了工作岗位上。

然后他看到了左顾右盼的金博洋。

 

12  
“同学你好，请问你找哪个学院？”

“不不，谢谢，我不是新生，我在——”

“博洋学长！”远处的师弟抱着大大小小的箱子艰难地招呼他，他匆匆回过头笑着对羽生结弦又一次道谢后，迎向师弟分走几个箱子然后一同从小门离开了体育馆。

羽生：我居然因为沉迷虎牙没听清楚他的名字，失策。

 

13  
“喂——回神了羽生——”

羽生结弦眨眨眼。面前是一个带着暧昧的笑的戈米沙。眼神还不停在他和金博洋之间来回的那种。

“你知不知道，这个教室里的姑娘，一半盯着你，一半盯着天天。”

羽生茫然：“天天？”

“金大助教。”

羽生环视四周，点头。

“然而你现在盯着天天。你不会有罪恶感吗？”

“我盯着全班最好看的人看，有问题？”

米沙的表情仿佛生吞了一只苦瓜。

八卦之火熊熊燃烧，米沙忍不住开口：“喂喂，一见钟情？”

 

14  
羽生没有回答。

米沙也觉得自己的玩笑开得有点过分了。

“那啥，我就是……咳，你别当真。”

羽生搁下画笔，认真而严肃地看着米沙：“不是初见。”

 

15  
系统提示：羽生君，你即将失去一只戈米沙。是否放弃米沙的抢救。

羽生：是。因为我即将拥有一只天天。

系统再提示：这只戈米沙会是实力助攻，请再次确认是否放弃抢救。

羽生：否否否，快救。

 

16  
羽生：“再说，我现在也只是觉得他成绩厉害长得可爱。”

米沙表示我的心终于可以回到肚子里了。

不过……

现在？

不敢想不敢想。怕被灭口。

 

17  
上课铃再度响起的时候，金博洋觉得自己要虚脱了。

不光光是因为解答了过分热情的同学们提出的问题。他总觉得刚才一直有人盯着他，那几乎可以称得上是粘腻的视线，让他在这个本来就倒春寒的时段里，更加瑟瑟发抖。

好在上课了那股视线就消失了，不然他可真的是如坐针毡。

 

18  
由于下课了就是午饭时分，金杨大手一挥，提前下课。

当然有私心。

“天天我约了葱哥桶总吃饭我就先溜啦你帮我处理一下——”

话还没说完，人已经没影了。

金博洋甚至来不及说一句“江哥慢走”。

 

19  
羽生结弦特意等到其他人都出了教室，才走到正在关电脑的金博洋面前搭话。

戈米沙早早接到撤退的指示，已经随着人流跑掉了。

反正就算他有问题要问，微信天总就好。

“博洋君，还记得我吗？”

金博洋抬起头，努力回忆着那天短暂一瞥看到的胸卡。

“来自物理院的羽生……？”回忆失败，只记得姓氏了忘了人名。

羽生结弦露出一个乖巧得过分的笑容：“结弦。羽生结弦。”

“那么，羽生同学你好。再遇是缘分，和汉语言文学院的金博洋交个朋友？”说着，金博洋伸出手。当然还有和虎牙不可分割的微笑。

羽生也笑了，他握上眼前这只看起来白白软软的手：“Yuzu.”

“天天。”

 

20  
在这人满为患的食堂，唯有米沙占的两个座位充满了温度。

“米沙太机智了，居然帮Yuzu和我都占了座位。”金大可爱带着谄媚的笑撞了撞米沙的肩膀。

米沙：“你要是想丢下我自己去吃饭，就准备好失去我这个老铁吧。”至于羽生……就他下课直奔你过去的样子，鬼才相信他不想和你一起吃饭。而且，他要是打定主意要和你一起，你自己都拦不住。

可爱天：“呃……我本来打算和江哥一块儿……”

米沙：“你走。”

等等。米沙觉得自己漏过了一个重点。

“Yuzu？”

“都是朋友了叫小名儿有什么不对吗？”

米沙咽下哽在喉咙里的饭团：“没没没，挺好的。”

米沙：天天你这傻白甜样的早晚得被拐走。老铁我是留不住你了。祝你早日踏上贼船。

 

-TBC-


	3. 21-35

21  
羽生最近爱上泡图书馆了。

金博洋在羽生连续一个月每天都坐在他对面画工图之后，终于意识到这个问题。

他发誓，以他多年泡图书馆的经验，他从来没有见过羽生对图书馆的热情如此之高。不过这并不妨碍他和羽生泡一上午图书馆之后，一起去图书馆旁边的甜品店简易吃一顿午饭，然后再泡一下午图书馆。

 

22  
有一回米沙去图书馆找资料经过他俩身旁，回去就在群里吐槽没眼看。

什么群？您好，欢迎您加入“天天今天开窍了吗”羽生天天催婚大队。

桶总：米沙你受啥刺激了？

米沙：我不想说话了你自己体会。

米沙：【图片.jpg】

豆：我从来没见过羽生前辈这么温柔地看着别人。那个词怎么说的来着？qian什么的。

你江哥：缱绻。

你江哥：天天也是很迷幻了，这么粘人的目光，他愣是感觉不出来？

 

23  
谁说金博洋感觉不出来。

今天他再一次地如坐针毡了。他觉得一直这样下去不行。

他自己被盯得看不下去书也就算了，羽生老是这样他的学习可咋办。

于是他决定和羽生谈谈。

择日不如撞日，就今天中午。

 

24  
羽生一边切着水果塔，一边偷偷看了眼神游天外的金博洋。

他的芒果班戟已经被戳漏了，然而金博洋却一点食欲也没有。

羽生放下手中的勺子，看向金博洋。

“天天，怎么总是看着我？”

金博洋撇撇嘴：“怎么，许你看我自习，不许我看你吃饭？”

 

25  
金博洋和羽生结弦一起当机。

金博洋：我的妈还没想好怎么开口呢怎么就说出来了。以及这个语气怎么想怎么别扭。

羽生：天天这是，在撒娇吗？未免也太犯规了。简直比Pooh桑还可爱。

 

26  
“咳，我的意思是……yuzu以后可不可以不要在我看书的时候看我了？”

自暴自弃的金博洋选择不绕弯子了。憋着可太难受了。

羽生露出一个像芒果班戟一样甜甜软软的笑容。

如果米沙在的话，他会说：你什么时候这么傻白甜了羽生。

“我是因为天天可爱才看的呀。天天要是觉得我占了便宜的话，可以看回来啊，我不介意的。”

“可是你一直看着我，你的工图什么时候画呢。”晓之以理。

“工图太难画了，要在白天蓄积天天的能量然后才能画好。”

“可是你看着我……我如坐针毡啊……”动之以情。

“那说明天天还没有习惯一只喜欢看着你的yuzu！我要加倍努力才行！”

金天天：这个小皮孩子我该怎么和他讲道理。

被群里派到甜品店盯梢的宇野：前辈请不要仗着你比博洋君年轻就恃宠而骄谢谢。

 

27  
事实上，宇野说得很对。

羽生明白地知道，他是被金博洋纵容着的。如果金博洋真的对自己的视线很反感，以他的性格，早就不会在图书馆这样一个羽生特别好找的地方呆着了。

不如说是害羞和别扭吧。

羽生这么想着，补上了一句：我家天天真可爱。

金博洋被羽生狐狸一样的神情看得有点发毛。他总觉得羽生正在对什么事情志在必得。

 

28  
羽生结弦做出一个伟大的决定。

他要利用金博洋的纵容，让天天习惯他的一切。从他的视线到他的存在本身。最后当然包括他的爱情。

金博洋对正在收拢的网子还感到懵然不知，只是他和羽生的关系越来越亲密。

群里。

米沙：这俩货……把除了同进同出同寝同眠之外所有情侣干的事都干一遍了……

桶总：物理院的留学生这么闲的吗？我的秦汉文明课他也跟着天天听的？

葱：古代官/僚他也跟着天天。

你江哥：天天是我助教，有时候帮我收发资料跑腿什么的，羽生那个跟着天天绝不动摇的眼神哟哟哟~

 

29  
宇野看到这里，觉得有点不对劲。

豆：羽生前辈以前从来不会把作业堆到晚上回来再写，最近几天总是肝到很晚。

豆：虽然这样说前辈很不好。可是不是恋爱使人进步吗，前辈怎么后退了？

你江哥：大概是白天忙着看天天吧。

米沙：【图片.jpg】

米沙：豆你不记得这个了么。

 

30  
俩人黏糊了一个学期，众人被闪了一个学期，终于放假了。

众人以为终于能松口气了，没想到被这俩货的朋友圈又虐了一回。

不看他的朋友圈，设置完毕。

众人内心：羽生都这么撩了天天还是毫无自觉地反撩，生气。

 

31  
这边的羽生和天天的画风一如既往地冒着粉红泡泡。

Yuzu：【截图.jpg】

Yuzu：天天，他们说你撩我。

Yuzu：天天你要负责！

十分钟后。

Yuzu：天天！你怎么突然不理我了！你怎么了出什么事了么？？

天天：天天睡着了，你别吵。

天天：【睡颜.jpg】

Yuzu：你谁！！

质问的同时，把图存好。

天天：天天他江哥。本来我俩一起搞课题呢，这家伙不知道昨晚干了什么这么困，趴着就睡着了。

天天：你没对他做什么吧？

Yuzu：金教授，我回国了现在在仙台。

 

32  
但是羽生确实是做了什么的。

昨天晚上，他给金博洋发去一条带着试探的私信。

Yuzu：天天，我们这里今晚月色很美。

天天：对对对我们这也是！你看图！！

天天：【月亮.jpg】

羽生不太确定金博洋到底什么意思。金博洋肯定知道这一则充满文艺气息的典故，现在他这么回答，到底是回避还是拒绝。

如果是回避，他可以等。

如果是拒绝。羽生拒绝思考这种可能。

于是他在早上又发了一条试探性的私信。

可是他的天天，居然没心没肺地睡着了。

 

33  
天天：yuzu我醒了。江哥把聊天记录删了只告诉我你找我，咋了？

Yuzu：天天，我喜欢你。请给我一个明确的答复。

天天：我昨晚不是回答了么。

天天：我说的话难道不是另一句“今晚月色真美”么？

然后天天接到一个陌生号码的电话。

 

34  
“喂？”

“うれしい*！！啊抱歉，我是yuzu。”

“怎么换了个手机号？”

“天天答应了我的告白，我太开心把手机摔坏了。这是我姐姐的手机。”

 

35  
开学了。

金杨看着比原来更加明目张胆的粉红泡泡，换了群名。

你江哥已将群名修改为“单身狗疗养院”。

 

-END-  
*日语，意思是“我很开心”。


End file.
